


Cumpleaños

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Celebrations, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky





	Cumpleaños

Las manos pasaban rápidamente las páginas del libro que el atril sostenía a su alcance, buscando aceleradas aquella información que anhelaban. Tras recorrer el volumen íntegramente y ver que su búsqueda no había dado resultados, cerraron el libro y lo volvieron a abrir, dispuestas a repetir el proceso. Que, en esta ocasión, resultó exitoso.  
Mientras con un dedo releía los párrafos, Samuel Bluesky, hechicero Túnica Roja y custodio de la Fortaleza, murmuraba las palabras escritas, intentando que se le grabaran en la memoria.  
No era algo complicado, prácticamente se sabía el libro entero de memoria. Pero prefería asegurar el tiro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los desastrosos desenlaces que solían realizarse cuando cometía un nimio desliz en la receta. Así que, pese a conocer hasta la última coma del texto que se le mostraba, releía una y otra vez los ingredientes, sus proporciones, y el resto de cocciones necesarias.  
Sumomo, su diminuta asistenta personal, se entretenía cantando una canción en un idioma extraño, parecido a la lengua rúnica de otros mundos, mientras esperaba sentada en el borde de la mesa una petición que pudiera satisfacer. Divertida por la melodía, columpiaba sus piernecitas, sonriendo abiertamente, al compás de su propia música.  
“Esta vez saldrá bien”, se dijo a sí mismo el mago. No era la primera vez que hacía eso mismo, aunque siempre encontraba pequeños detalles a mejorar que devaluaban el resultado. Pero sus amigos, el resto de habitantes del alcázar itinerante, consideraban que, para su edad y su habilidad, el resultado era más que suficiente.  
A pesar de las palabras de sus compañeros, había un motivo que le impulsaba a esforzarse de forma especial en esta ocasión. Se lo debía a sí mismo, era una promesa que se hizo tiempo atrás. Y ahora había llegado el momento de cumplirla. No se quedaría a medias, lograría terminarlo, y saldría todo a pedir de boca. No habría ningún error, ni ningún detalle al azar. Todo resultaría perfecto. Ya casi podía visualizar la cara de sorpresa de todos, al contemplar el producto de su hazaña… Aunque no lo hacía por presunción, no era su intención enorgullecerse o jactarse de sus triunfos. Se lo debía, a ellos, a todos.  
“Sí”, se dijo para sí, “será el pastel de cumpleaños más perfecto que jamás se ha visto en este mundo… y en gran parte del resto de planos existentes. Porque no tengo mejor forma de agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mi que ofreciéndoles este regalo”. Asintiendo para sí, cogió un gigantesco bol relleno de harina y claras de huevo, y las batió con energía, coreando con su peculiar voz la tonada de Sumomo.


End file.
